Wedding fight
by Scorpio1010
Summary: Finally! Naruto and Sakura are getting married. Everybody, especially Sakura is praying that everything will go just fine. But, will it? Read to find out!


'It's about time,' sighed Sakura nervously.

'So, how are you feeling, Sakura?' asked Ino.

'Really nervous,' replied Sakura.

'Don't worry, we are all here,' cheered Ten Ten, brushing her gown with her hand at the same time.

'Say, where's Temari?' said Sakura looking around, moving her head delicately as she doesn't want to mess her hair.

'Oh, she's gone to check if Shikamaru is doing fine,' said Ino.

'I see,' said Sakura.

Suddenly there was a shriek coming from the Ten Ten.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I was brushing and I almost pull out one of the sequence on my gown,' apologized Ten Ten. 'Oh, Sakura, don't worry too much, it's going to be fine. You look really cute! Don't worry! Come on!'

'Yeah, ten ten's right. You shouldn't worry too much, Sakura,' Ino said.

'I know but I can't help it,' sighed Sakura.

Just then a knock came from the door. Nobody moved for they were scare that their grown will be spoiled. Seeing the situation, Ten Ten who was the nearest to the door said that she will get it.

Ten Ten lifted her gown carefully and walked toward the door carefully. Just as she was going to arrive to the door, the door suddenly opened before Ten Ten could reach it and Tsunade and Tamari was there. Ten Ten jumped back and almost fall to the ground if not for Tsunade pulling her back.

'Thank you, Tsunade-sama. By the way, you look great! It's amazing how you can move freely' said Ten Ten.

'It's time to go out, Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten!' called Temari over Tsunade's shoulder.

'Oh. Yeah. I'm so nervous!' said Sakura.

'Don't worry, Sakura. You'll do just fine,' Tsunade said.

'I hope so!' said Sakura.

'Let's go.' Ino cut in the conversation.

''I'll get out first' said Ten Ten going out to join Temari.

'I'm next!' Ino said going out.

Then Sakura followed. When she got outside, her father was already there and everyone else was there. Sakura took a deep breathe and slid her hand underneath her dad's. 'You ready? I'm proud of you, Sakura' said Sakura's father.

Temari, at the front, followed by Ten Ten, then Ino and at last was Sakura.

Everyone was there. Hinata with a big belly was with Kiba, Shikamaru sitting beside an empty chair and Chouji was cradling a baby. Sakura gasped.

'When did Temari and Shikamaru got a baby?! They must have got it while they were in the Hidden Sand! Neiji's there with an empty seat, which must be Ten Ten's. Oh and there's Shino taking a place for Ino. They all really match. It's just Hinata who I feel bad because she couldn't be a bridesmaid for my wedding because of her belly. There's Rock lee with Gai-sensei. They look like clones! Oh and there's Kakashi-sensei with Make out-paradise on his hand. What's so special about that book? Kakashi-sensei ought to unglue his eye from that book and enjoy his students' wedding! Oh, he is looking up,' thought Sakura.

Kakashi glued out his eye off the book for a while and look up at Sakura and give her a smile and a thumb up which meant that Sakura looks great!

True, Shikamaru and Temari are couples and they already have a baby! Shikamaru, as usual, looked very troublesome with the baby on his lap. Temari was smiling when she saw this scene.

Hinata is pregnant with Kiba and they have just returned from their honeymoon a week ago. Unexpectedly, Hinata got a big belly after the day they returned. They match really well, Hinata and Kiba.

Ten Ten and Neji got married yesterday and they are going to their honeymoon tomorrow. Actually they were going today, but Ten Ten insisted on not missing Sakura's wedding and Neiji didn't really say anything as he doesn't like quarreling especially with Ten Ten.

Ino and Shino (wow they rhyme), got married a week ago and now they are expecting a baby which they are thinking of naming it Noshi.

Chouji and Rock lee are still single. Although, Rock Lee feels sad about losing Sakura, he doesn't really say anything, in fact he congratulates Naruto. He also said that he will find someone else. Chouji, as usual was eating a packet of crisp. He just doesn't mind getting married. He said that as long as he has packets of crisp, he can live.

Now, back to Sakura and Naruto's big day.

Sakura's eye and Hinata's eye met and Hinata gave Sakura a warm smile and Sakura returned it.

When they reach the end of the aisle, Sakura's father let go of his daughter and put Sakura's hand into Naruto's.

'I'll leave Sakura on you now. Make me proud, Naruto!' said Sakura's father as he went out of the aisle and sat down.

Naruto was boring into at Sakura's face so much that Sakura turned pink and said, 'Stop that staring Naruto, it's freaking me out!'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. You look so beautiful!' said Naruto.

'Really? Thanks, Naruto, I mean Naruto-kun,' said Sakura as she turned to face the priest.

So, the priest goes on and says the entire thing he ought to say.

'Now you may say the vows. Let's start with Sakura,' said the priest.

'I love you very much, Naruto-kun. You've been so kind to me ever since we were in the Academy. I would like to apologize for treating you unkindly when we were young. I, therefore apologize from the bottom of my heart. From now onwards, I promise that I will be a good and loyal wife. I'll cook ramen for you (the crowd laughed) and all the other food you wish to eat. I will stand with Naruto-kun, hand in hand no matter what. I, Haruno Sakura, do agree to take Naruto-kun as my husband,' said Sakura.

Naruto was so touched by these words that he doesn't know what to say. In fact, he hasn't written the vows yet, but Naruto said the vows and what he said always come from his heart.

'Sakura-chan, I forgave you. I will always forgive you no matter what. (the crowd awed) I don't mind you cooking anything you want. As long as you are with me, I can survive. You are the centre of my world and I will risk my life, everything I possessed, even my Hokage title to save you from danger. I swear to god, to Tsunade-sama, to Kakashi-sensei, to Jiraiya-sama, to all my friends, to everybody that I will keep you happy no matter what. I will go with you in all the ups-and-downs. I will go with you in thick-and–thins. I will be a great husband. I, Uzumaki Naruto, announce the world that I do agree Sakura to be my wife,' said Naruto.

Just after the priest said that they were officially married, there was a loud BAM and the whole garden shook. Tsunade looked out of the window and say a big huge snake.

'That looks like Manto! Orachimaru! What the hell is he doing in Naruto and Sakura's wedding?' thought Tsunade. 'Maybe it's because Naruto's the Hokage now!'

Naruto joined Tsunade, after he saw the big snake; he quickly went into a room and change into his ordinary clothes quickly. Sakura also came rushing in.

'Sakura-chan, Orachimaru's here. Quickly change and evacuate the whole area!' said Naruto.

After changing, Naruto went outside and saw that all of his friends had changed. Even Ten Ten, Ino and Temari have and everyone had evacuated except the ninjas.

'Where's Orachimaru? Is he on the snake?' asked Naruto.

'Naruto, it's not Orachimaru, it's….' said Ino.

Ino voice was drained by a big boom and smokes arise.

A figure emerged from the smoke and after the smoke had disappeared, Naruto could clearly see the figure. Naruto gasped.

'It's….. Sasuke! What is he doing here?' said Naruto to himself.

'So, Naruto, it's been a long time since we meet each other. I see, now you are the Hokage, your dream has come true,' said Sasuke.

'What do you want, Sasuke? Where's Orachimaru?' asked Naruto.

'Orachimaru is right here, Naruto. I want you, Naruto. You've taken my place as Hokage,' replied Sasuke.

'Huh? Don't tell me that Orachimaru is…' said Naruto.

'Yes, Naruto, just as you thought. I'm Orachimaru. I've successfully taken Sasuke's body as my own!' said Sasuke.

'No! So you mean Sasuke is… Sasuke is…' said Naruto.

'YES! Sasuke's dead. There aren't anymore Sasuke. He's gone. I, Orachimaru have successfully taken over Sharigan!' said Orachimaru.

Sakura came out and saw the scene.

'Sasuke! What are you doing here?' ask Sakura.

'Sakura-chan, it's not Sasuke,' said Naruto.

'What do mean it's not Sasuke? It's Sasuke!' said Sakura.

'No, it's Orachimaru in Sasuke.'

'No, it's not possible. So, you mean Sasuke is….'

'Yes, he's gone.'

'Enough with all the chitty-chat. I'm here to destroy Konoha. Right now, my comrades are spreading all over Konoha and attacking it! You are too late, Naruto,' laughed Orachimaru.

'Laugh back at you, Orachimaru. You are the one who's too late. Right now your comrades are probably going to hell!' said Naruto with a grin.

'What do you mean? All the ninjas of Konoha are here!' said Orachimaru.

'Ha-Ha, just so you thought!' said Naruto as the ninjas disappear with a boom.

'What the?! They are… They are…' said Orachimaru.

'Yep, they are clones,' said Naruto.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Orachimaru's ankle and pulled him down.

'What the? You've really improved, Naruto. I guess I can't go easy on you anymore,' said Orachimaru as he break free from the ground and shot up, onto the snake.

Naruto grinned, 'I'm not the old Naruto anymore. I'm Sixth Hokage. You can't look down on me!'

'Don't be too proud, Naruto. You're going to hell soon!' said Orachimaru.

'Stop talking to the mirror, Orachimaru,' said Naruto, as he made up shadow clones.

'Still use that technique?' said Orachimaru. 'You are still a kid, Naruto. Konoha is a fool to let you be the Hokage while I should have been!'

'You don't know anything about me or the Konoha. So, shut up!' said Naruto.

'Fine then, we shall see,' said Orachimaru.

The fight between Naruto and Orachimaru began.

Naruto was winning. Just as he was going to hit Orachimaru with his Rasengan, Orachimaru got there first and hit him, but Naruto doesn't feel any pain. Instead, he felt something soft.

'What the hell is going on? Why ain't I feeling pain when I just got hit?' thought Naruto.

Naruto's falling body was catch by Sakura.

'Are you okay, Naruto-kun?' said Sakura. 'And what are you doing with a parcel on your stomach?'

'A parcel? What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?' said Naruto, puzzled.

'There, on your stomach!' said Sakura.

'Huh?' said Naruto looking down to where Sakura was pointing.' I don't know! Could it be??'

The snake suddenly vanished and Orachimaru jumped down.

'You are not Orachimaru, are you?' asked Naruto, getting up. 'You must be Sasuke.'

'What are you talking about Naruto-kun? It is Orachimaru. He had made it clear,' said Sakura.

'Then if he is Orachimaru, why would he give me a present?' said Naruto.

'Well, that is a mystery,' said Sakura.

Orachimaru laughed, 'Naruto, you aren't a baga anymore. True, I am Sasuke. I've come to congratulate you and Sakura. There, it is my present.'

'Sasuke! Oh my god! I'm so sorry I hit you! Are you alright?' said Naruto, embarrassed and thankful at the same time.

'I'm not really that fine, but I can live,' smiled Sasuke. 'Bye, I hope you and Sakura have a nice life.'

'Where are you going? You can't go. You are seriously injured! You need to have a treatment right now!' said Sakura.

'Yeah, Sakura's a medical nin. She can cure you, right here. Just don't make her angry. She's second Tsunade,' said Naruto in a whisper.

Sasuke laughed and said, 'You don't know me, do you? I'm a half monster now.'

'Where's Orachimaru?' asked Naruto.

'He's… he's…. no, I can't tell. Bye, good luck!' said Sasuke as he vanished.

'WAIT! YOU NEED TO HAVE A TREATMENT RIGHT NOW!' yelled Sakura, but Sasuke did not turn back.

Sakura sighed, 'Well, no choice, I'll just have to cure Naruto.'

As Sakura turned, she was so surprised to find a huge group of ninjas. Tsunade and Jiraiya, who are married, cling together and smiled down at Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura. He'll be fine," said Tsunade.

"Yeah.. I hope.." said Sakura.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, the ending is kind of cranky... Pls review!**


End file.
